powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Win Them All
Our three heroes are in the loft training, but Theo proves once again he is a expert at practically everything. After bragging that he could destroy the Rangers, Gakko is given the orders to do just that. Theo continues to show is amazing skills, this time with pizzas. When Gakko arrives in the city, the Rangers jump into action to take him on. After a short battle, Gakko takes to the side of a building. He challenges the Rangers to take him on on his turf. The Red Ranger tries Gakko's game, but is beaten. Blue Ranger takes a shot, but is defeated as well. Gakko leaves to fight another day. After suffering his lose in battle, Theo mopes around JKP. Lily & Casey try to cheer him up, but it's no use. At Dai Shi's temple he demands Gakko return and finish off the Rangers. Back at the loft, RJ is bustin' a move, when he notices Theo moping instead of working. Seeing that Theo isn't coming out of his funk, RJ tells him it's time for a road trip. Gakko, Camille & the Rinshi Warriors arrive in the city. Lily & Casey show up to take them on, but they've got their hands full with just the Rinshi. Casey tries calling RJ for him to send Theo, but RJ informs him that Theo is occupied at the moment. Lily & Casey finish off the Rinshi, but they still have Camille & Gakko to deal with. Theo's training continues, as he has to walk across a log between two trees. Meanwhile Casey & Lily have almost more than they can handle with Gakko & Camille. For the next phase of training, RJ launches Oranges at Theo. He has to catch them, juggle them, and still stay balanced on the log. RJ explains that what makes great warriors isn't winning every fight, it's what we do with ourselves when we lose. Theo still has what it takes to fight, he just has to find it inside himself again. With that Theo knocks himself back to reality and finishes the training without any problem. The teens finally morph to take on the lizard monster. But Gakko manages to escape & goes vertical again. The Blue Ranger show us and is ready to fight on Gakko's level. And the battle is on, but this time the Blue Ranger is able to stay on the side of the building. The Blue Rangers dishes it out, Jaguar style. Back on the the ground, the Blue Ranger continues to take on Gakko and match him blow for blow. When Gakko grows, the Rangers go to the Jungle Pride. The Megazord is tangled with an arm from Gakko. But the heroes break free of the extra arm, and then unleash the Savage Spin on Gakko, destroying him. Dai Shi is outraged at the weakness of the Poisons and Camille. Theo is back to his old self, expect this time, he's fine with mistakes and not being perfect.